Soldier Boys
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: Soldier boys Captain Pablo and Sergeant Tyrone must save Princess Tasha from the bad guys, Uniqua and Austin.


("The Backyardigans" opening theme plays)

**PABLO:** Hi, I'm Pablo.

**TYRONE:** My name's Tyrone.

**UNIQUA:** I'm Uniqua.

**TASHA:** I'm Tasha.

**AUSTIN:** And my name's Austin.

**ALL:** And we're... (singing) _You're backyard friends, the Backyardigans  
Together in the backyard again._

**PABLO:** (singing) _In the place where we belong._

**UNIQUA:** (singing) _Where we'll probably sing a song._

**TASHA:** (singing) _And we'll maybe dance along._

**ALL:** (singing) _We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore  
We always find thing we've never seen before  
That's why, every day, we're back for more, with your friends, the Backyardigans._

(episode begins)

"Soldier Boys"  
Written by Ryan Perreault

**ALL:** (voice-over) Soldier boys.

(We zoom in to the backyard and we see Pablo and Tyrone, wearing green army helmets and holding toy guns that shoot suction cups. The two kids slowly creep past the sandbox and dive behind the slide.)

**TYRONE:** Captain Pablo, area is clear.

**PABLO:** Roger that, Sergeant Tyrone, let's continue.

(The two get up and walk away from the slide. Then they stop and look at the camera.)

**PABLO:** (waves at the camera) Oh, hi there. I'm Captain Pablo, and this is Sergeant Tyrone, and we're soldier boys.

**TYRONE:** We sneak and creep through areas to accomplish missions against the bad guys. Right, Captain Pablo?

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah, Sergeant Tyrone.

(Then some patriotic-like music starts playing, similar to flute music used during the American Revolutionary War. At the same time, Pablo and Tyrone start dancing like soldiers marching, twirling their toy rifles in their hands like batons.)

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _We're soldier boys and we're really tough  
We can handle a lot and enough  
We're soldier boys and we are smart  
Like sneaking though for a start_

**PABLO:** (singing) _We get a mission and our job  
Is to finish it against some snob_

**TYRONE:** (singing) _We'll accomplish it, we're mighty and brave  
Nothing can stop us for the day we must save_

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _We're soldier boys and we're really good  
We can do anything that anyone could  
We're soldier boys and we are fast  
We're out so quick like from the past_

**PABLO:** (singing) _If someone's in trouble or need some help  
Just holler out so we can hear you yelp_

**TYRONE:** (singing) _We'll be there fast and get you out  
If you need us give us a shout_

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _We're soldier boys and we're unafraid  
By the time you see us we'll already fade  
We're soldier boys and we can move  
Like jumping and climbing and busting a move_

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _We're soldier boys and we're really tough  
We can handle a lot and enough  
We're soldier boys and we are smart  
Like sneaking though for a start_

(The song ends with the two in a saluting pose. Soon, a paper airplane flies and lands on one of Tyrone's antlers)

**TYRONE:** Captain Pablo, we might have a mission here!

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah.

(Pablo takes the paper airplane out of Tyrone's antlers, unfolds it, and reads it.)

**TYRONE:** What's it say, Captain?

**PABLO:** Sergeant Tyrone, we got a kidnapping.

**TYRONE:** A kid is taking a nap?

**PABLO:** (shakes head) No, I mean, someone has been taken by the bad guys. (reading) To the soldier boys, (to Tyrone) that's us, (reading) a young princess, Princess Tasha, has been kidnapped by the bad guys known only as the Purple People. We need your help to find her in the jungles of Purplepeoplia. Hurry, time is running out. Save Princess Tasha. (to Tyrone) Well, Sergeant Tyrone, looks like we got a job to do.

**TYRONE:** Sure thing. It's about time we go on an action-packed adventure. By the way, where is Purplepeopleia?

(The music that plays when the scenery is about to change is... well, it's playing)

**PABLO:** It's a huge jungle country full of many dangers and villages, but it's nothing that us soldier boys cannot handle.

(We pan away from the two as the scenery changes from the back yard to a jungle in the evening.)

(As soon as the scenery is changed, Pablo and Tyrone walk into view. Pablo is wearing an army helmet with the two straps hanging, a green buttoned-up jacket, and brown boots. Tyrone is wearing a green bandanna, a green tank top with his dog tags visible, green cargo pants, and brown boots. Their suction-cup guns have changed as well, only the color changed from flashy orange to black but the kiddy-like shapes remain.)

**TYRONE:** So, this is the jungles of Purplepeoplia. Where shall we go, Captain Pablo?

(Pablo is looking at the note from earlier.)

**PABLO:** According to the message, Princess Tasha was snatched from the park and taken to the Purple People's base.

**TYRONE:** So, where is it?

**PABLO:** (point ahead) That a-way.

**TYRONE:** Good, let's go.

(Just before Tyrone could take a step, Pablo grabs his shoulder.)

**PABLO:** Wait a minute, Sergeant Tyrone. The jungle is a very dangerous place and there could be traps.

**TYRONE:** Oh, right.

**PABLO:** But that's nothing we can't handle, because we're soldier boys. Let's go, Sergeant Tyrone.

(Pablo stuffs the message in his jacket pocket and quick-runs into the jungle.)

**TYRONE:** Right behind you, Captain Pablo.

(The two soldier boys jog through the jungle and bob between the trees several times.)

(Then, the camera sees them through the view of binoculars. Someone is watching them.)

**UNIQUA:** (voice-over) So, those soldiers think they're going to stop us, huh?

(We then see a view of the watcher. It is Uniqua wearing a backwards black baseball cap, jeans, and a toy rifle gun like the soldiers except it's brown, not black.)

**UNIQUA:** Hey, henchman Austin, how's our little guest doing?

(Pan to see that Tasha, dressed in a princess dress, is tied up in a chair. Next to her is Austin, wearing a black ski wool hat, a raggedy shirt, raggedy sweat pants, and a toy rifle just like Uniqua's.)

**AUSTIN:** She's tied up and not going anywhere, leader Uniqua. We got her good.

**TASHA:** Oh, for goodness sakes, you'll never get away with this. This isn't the life of a princess.

**UNIQUA:** (evil laugh) We shall see about that. (looks through binoculars) Those soldier boys are going to fall right into our trap.

(Dissolve to: the jungle. We see Pablo and Tyrone creeping through the jungle and bobbing between trees. As they do so, flute music is heard to the tune of "Yankee Doodle" and yet, another song is playing.)

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _Soldier boys are on our way  
To go save the princess  
From the bad guys in the woods  
And earn our pay and progress_

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _Soldier boys will be right there  
We are pros in missions  
Bad guys don't much have a chance  
Our work is our ambitions_

**PABLO:** (singing) _Oh, princess, we'll be right there  
To save you from the clutches_  
**TYRONE:** (singing) _From the bad guys over there  
We'll put them both in crutches_

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _Those bad guys will go to jail  
For the wrong they did there  
They can't win when we arrive  
'Cause they are full of hot air_

**PABLO:** (singing) _Soldier boys will always win  
Because we are tougher_  
**TYRONE:** (singing) _When we come to their door step  
They'll see we are rougher_

(The song ends with them in a striking stance pose. Then the two get up and start walking through the jungle.)

**TYRONE:** Captain Pablo, how are you certain we are heading in the right direction?

**PABLO:** Because soldier boys always know the way.

**TYRONE:** Oh yeah, I forgot. But if we know were something is, we can also avoid it, right?

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah, Sergeant Tyrone. You see, soldier boys like us are able to find anything good and avoid anything bad.

(Suddenly, the two walk right into a trap, a hole in the ground!)

**PABLO & TYRONE:** Aah! Oof!

(We pan down to see Pablo and Tyrone a few feet underground in a large hole. The two get up and brush the dirt off of themselves.)

**TYRONE:** What happened, Captain Pablo?

**PABLO:** I don't know, Sergeant Tyrone, but we obviously feel into a trap.

**TYRONE:** Obviously.

(Then they hear laughter up over their heads. We pan up to see Uniqua standing over them at the edge of the hole with her rifle in her hands.)

**UNIQUA:** Hahaha, you soldier boys aren't as tough as you say you are.

**TYRONE:** Hey, this isn't fair. Let us out!

**UNIQUA:** I don't think so. No one, not even you soldier boys, can stop the Purple People like us. So long, boys.

(Uniqua turns and starts walking away laughing to herself evily.)

(Back in the hole, Pablo is frantically running around going through a panic attack.)

**PABLO:** (freaking out) Oh no, this can't be happening! This is not happening!

**TYRONE:** Pablo.

**PABLO:** (freaking out) How could we get trapped like this? There's no way out! No way out!

**TYRONE:** Pablo.

**PABLO:** (freaking out) How are we going to get out of this? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?

**TYRONE:** (shouts) Pablo!

**PABLO:** (calmly) Yeah?

**TYRONE:** We're soldier boys on an action-packed adventure. We can always find a way to solve problems, am I right?

**PABLO:** Oh yeah, you're right, Sergeant Tyrone. We just got to find a way out. (pause) I got it!

(Pablo leans his back on the hole wall.)

**PABLO:** Sergeant Tyrone, climb on my shoulders and climb out, then pull me out.

**TYRONE:** Roger that, Captain Pablo.

(Tyrone swings his rifle over his shoulder and steps on Pablo's shoulders like stairs. Outside, Tyrone manages to reach the top and climb out of the hole, then he reaches down, grabs Pablo's arms, and pulls him out. They both stand up and dust themselves off.)

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah, Sergeant Tyrone. Good job.

**TYRONE:** Thanks. Now we just got to find a direct direction to where the Purple People are holding Princess Tasha.

**PABLO:** Oh, that's easy. Follow me.

(Pablo and Tyrone then continue walking in the direction where Uniqua went.)

(We then zoom out of Pablo and Tyrone, zip through the forest, and zoom in to the Purple People's large hut.)

(Uniqua enters in the hut to meet Austin and Tasha, whom is still tied up in the chair)

**AUSTIN:** Well?

**UNIQUA:** I took care of those soldier boys. They won't be coming back now.

(Just then, old 1700's patriotic music starts playing)

**AUSTIN:** Good job, leader Uniqua. Us bad guys know how to beat soldiers.

**UNIQUA:** You said it, henchman Austin.

(Uniqua and Austin start dancing around the hut and around Tasha)

**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _We're the bad guys  
We're bad to the bone  
We do bad things  
Within our zone_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _Nothing can stop us_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _We can't be beat_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _We claim victory_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _While you retreat_

**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _We're the bad guys  
We do as we please  
We do what we want  
With the greatest of ease_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _No one can get us_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _You shall see_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _We take all the glory_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _And victory_

**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _We're the bad guys  
And we like it that way  
You try to chase us  
We'll just get away_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _We're our own authority_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _We do as we want_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _When you go down_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _We'll stand there and taunt_

**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _We're the bad guys  
We chose what we do  
You do like it like that  
Tough luck to you_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _Soldier boys go down_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _And we will rise_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _And win because_  
**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _We're the bad guys_

(The two stop in a dance pose. Then they face each other.)

**AUSTIN:** So, now that the soldier boys are taken care of, what are we going to do with the princess?

**UNIQUA:** We're going to throw her in our prison.

**TASHA:** No, that's not the life of a princess!

(Suddenly, they hear a rustling outside. Uniqua and Austin rush to the window and look out with their binoculars.)

(Binoculars point of view, they see Pablo and Tyrone heading straight toward them, bobbing between trees and rocks.)

(We then view back to Uniqua and Austin.)

**AUSTIN:** I thought you said you got rid of them.

**UNIQUA:** I thought so, too.

**AUSTIN:** Well, what are we going to do? They're heading right for us!

**UNIQUA:** Let me think. (pause) I know, we'll sneak out the back to our truck, with the princess, and drive away.

**AUSTIN:** Good plan, leader Uniqua. Let's go.

(Uniqua and Austin literally take Tasha, along with the chair, and they scurry out the back door.)

(Dissolve to: the jungle. Pablo and Tyrone are jumping, rolling, and diving behind rocks and trees.)

**TYRONE:** All clear, Captain Pablo.

**PABLO:** Good work, Sergeant Tyrone.

(Pablo somersaults and stops right next to Tyrone.)

**PABLO:** We're on the right track, Sergeant Tyrone. See? (points to the ground)

**TYRONE:** I see, Captain Pablo. We're following the Purple People's footprints.

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah!

**TYRONE:** Oh look, there's a large hut over there.

(Tyrone points and the camera pans to the hut.)

(Quickly like a flash, Pablo and Tyrone approach the front door of the hut.)

**PABLO:** On three, we break in.

**TYRONE:** Roger.

(Pause)

**PABLO:** Three!

(Pablo and Tyrone burst in the front door of the hut waving their rifles around, only to see the hut is empty and the back door is open.)

**TYRONE:** Captain Pablo, it's empty!

**PABLO:** I see, Sergeant Tyrone, but where could they have gone.

(In the back, Tasha is being loaded onto a large pick-up truck by Uniqua and Austin. She sees Pablo and Tyrone through the open door of the hut.)

**TASHA:** Oh, for goodness sakes, I'm right back here!

(Uniqua and Austin turn around and see Pablo and Tyrone in the hut.)

**UNIQUA:** Quickly, henchman Austin, we must drive away quickly!

**AUSTIN:** Yes, leader Uniqua.

(In the hut, Pablo points forward.)

**PABLO:** After them, Sergeant Tyrone!

(The two run outside and toward the truck. Just as the two are able to reach it, the truck ignites and speeds off into the jungle. Pablo and Tyrone stop.)

**PABLO:** Ah man, we missed them!

**TYRONE:** How are we going to get them now, Captain Pablo? That truck is going faster than we can run.

**PABLO:** Simple, we'll just take the other truck.

(Pablo points in one direction. We pan in the direction of the point to see another puck-up truck parked in the forest. Pablo and Tyrone approach it.)

**TYRONE:** That certainly is convenient.

(Pablo gets in the drivers seat and Tyrone takes the shotgun seat.)

**PABLO:** Get ready, Sergeant Tyrone. Let's get 'em!

(The truck roars to life and they zip into the forest.)

(Austin is driving while Uniqua rests in the shotgun seat. Then she sees the side-view mirror and noticed Pablo and Tyrone chasing them.)

**UNIQUA:** Henchman Austin, we're being chased by those soldier boys! We got to lose them.

**AUSTIN:** I'm on it, leader Uniqua.

(The soldier boys are tailing the Purple People.)

**TYRONE:** We're gaining on them, Captain Pablo.

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah!

**TYRONE:** Now this is an action packed adventure!

(Tasha, strapped to the trunk of the truck is not enjoying the ride.)

**TASHA:** This isn't the life of a princess.

(As the chase continues on, more music is being played, kind of like patriotic flute and drum music in an action-scene tone. They all dance by swaying their heads in their trucks.)

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _Chasing through the forest  
In our tough truck  
Chasing the bad guys  
Who have run amok_  
**PABLO:** (singing) _Chasing through the forest  
Zipping through trees_  
**TYRONE:** (singing) _To save the princess  
With our expertise_

**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _We're chased through the forest  
By those soldiers two  
They're on our tail  
So we got to get through_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _We're chased through the forest  
We got to hurry up_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _Or they'll catch us  
And we'll have to give up_

**TASHA:** (singing) _I knew those soldier boys  
They've come to rescue me  
I feel so glad now  
I must let out a glee_

**PABLO:** (singing) _Chasing through the forest_  
**TYRONE:** (singing) _It's action-packed intense_  
**PABLO:** (singing) _Those bad guys can't win_  
**TYRONE:** (singing) _They don't have a chance_

**UNIQUA:** (singing) _Chased through the forest_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _They're gaining on us_  
**UNIQUA:** (singing) _I'm trying to go faster_  
**AUSTIN:** (singing) _I'm making progress_

**TASHA:** (singing) _I hope those soldier boys  
Speed up and get me out  
Because let me tell you  
This bumpy road makes me want to shout_

**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _Chasing through the forest  
Against the bad guys_  
**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _Chased through the forest  
This might be our demise_  
**PABLO & TYRONE:** (singing) _Chasing through the forest  
Got to make it fast_  
**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** (singing) _Chased through the forest  
We cannot be last_

(As the song ended, Austin looks behind to see the soldier boys chasing.)

**UNIQUA:** Henchman Austin, look out!

(Austin snaps forward and sees he's about to crash into a tree.)

**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** Aah!!!

(Quickly, Austin spun the steering wheel away and drive right onto a rocky road, slowing them down. The rocky road is causing their speech to vibrate.)

**UNIQUA:** (vibrating) Henchman Austin!

**AUSTIN:** (vibrating) Sorry, leader Uniqua.

**TASHA:** (vibrating) Soldier boys, help me!

(The soldier boys, however, drive on a smooth road parallel to the rocky road. They are speeding almost right next to the bad guys on their right.)

**PABLO:** We got them, Sergeant Tyrone! Blast their tires!

**TYRONE:** Yes, sir, Captain Pablo.

(Tyrone leans out the window, aims his toy rifle at the bad guys' truck's tires, then a 'POP' sound is heard.)

(The bad guys' truck's tire goes flat.)

**AUSTIN:** Oh no, they flattened our tire!

**TYRONE:** I got them, Captain Pablo!

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah!

(Austin again look out the back window after the truck is slowing down greatly.)

**UNIQUA:** Henchman Austin, look out!

(Austin looks forward and sees they are driving right into a tree.)

**UNIQUA & AUSTIN:** Aah!!!

(The truck crashes into the tree. Immediately, the truck's cockpit is engulfed with a set of large airbags. The two bad guys are muffled in the bags.)

(The soldier boys skid their truck to a halt right next to the bad guys' truck. Tasha, in the trunk of the truck, still tied up in the chair, is jumping up and down happily.)

**TASHA:** Yay, you came! Thank you.

(Pablo and Tyrone jump out of the truck. Tyrone jumps into the bed of the truck and unties Tasha. Pablo opens the driver's-side door and the airbags literally spit Uniqua and Austin out on the ground.)

**PABLO:** We got you, you bad guys.

(Tyrone and Tasha, fully untied, joins Pablo with the sad bad guys.)

**TYRONE:** You should be ashamed of yourself kidnapping a princess.

**UNIQUA:** (sighs) We're sorry.

**PABLO:** Promise never to do that again?

**AUSTIN:** (sad sigh) We promise.

**PABLO:** Good, then our work here is done.

(Uniqua and Austin stand up.)

**TASHA:** Thank you so much, soldier boys.

**PABLO & TYRONE:** You're welcome.

**TASHA:** And how do you two bad guys feel about it now?

**UNIQUA:** We're sorry for kidnapping you princess Tasha.

(Rumble.)

**AUSTIN:** Whoa, not only am I sorry, but I'm also hungry.

**TASHA:** Me, too.

**TYRONE:** Come to my house. My mom made soft, moist, and chew chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven.

(Then, the five kids run to the left of the screen as the ending music plays. As the five run, the background environment changes from a jungle to their respectable backyard.)

**AUSTIN:** Yum.

**PABLO:** Sound's tasty.

**TASHA:** Now that is the life of a princess.

**UNIQUA:** Hehehehe.

(Behind Tyrone's house, the five kids walk into frame wearing their respectable clothes and their toy guns are gone.)

**TYRONE:** That was an excellent action-packed adventure, don't you think?

**TASHA:** Yup.

**PABLO:** Yeah.

**AUSTIN:** Sure was.

**UNIQUA:** Right.

(Then the kids face the camera and do their final dance.)

**ALL:** (singing) _We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore  
Now it's time for us to have a snack  
Meet you next time when we're back  
With your friends, the Backyardigans._

(The five wave good-bye as they walk into Tyrone's house via the back door.)

**PABLO:** See ya.

**TYRONE:** So long.

**AUSTIN:** Take care.

**TASHA:** Bye now.

**UNIQUA:** Until next time.

(One by one, the five enter the house and they close the door behind them. The camera pans back as they disappear into the house.)

(Then, the door opens and Pablo jumps out.)

**PABLO:** Hoo-rah!

(Pablo jumps back in and closes the door. Iris out.)

THE END


End file.
